Ironie des Schicksals
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: David stirbt bei einem Autounfall. Hochschwanger entscheidet Lisa sich dazu, seine Organe zu Transplantation freizugeben. Zwei Jahre später kriegt sie einen Brief von einer Organempfängerin. Lisa staunt nicht schlecht, als sie erfährt, wer sie ist.
1. Chapter 1

Ironie des Schicksals

**Ironie des Schicksals**

„Mama, Mama! Ich will! Ich will!", bettelte ein zweijähriger Junge mit tiefschwarzen Locken. „Bitte", flehte er und riss dazu seine schokobraunen Augen auf, weil er wusste, dass er so unwiderstehlich aussah. Genau wie sein Vater, dachte die dazugehörige Mutter wehmütig. „Na gut… das heißt, Vani, wärst du heute nicht dran?" – „Ich bin schon vier. Ich habe das schon so oft gemacht. Lass das den Zwerg machen", winkte das ebenfalls dunkel gelockte Mädchen altklug ab. „Mama", krähte der Junge wieder. „Na komm her, Jonas", forderte die Mutter das Kind auf. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hob ihn an. „Mensch, du wirst ja auch jeden Tag schwerer", seufzte sie. „So, dieser Briefkasten ist unserer, siehst du? Es steht Elisabeth, Sylvana und Jonas Seidel drauf." – „Ja, Mami", nickte Jonas eifrig. „Schlüssel reinstecken und umdrehen", gab er sich selbst eine Anleitung. „Puh, lass es keine Rechnungen sein", scherzte Lisa, als sie sah, wie viele Briefe ihr Sohn aus dem Briefkasten herausholte. „Ist bestimmt nur Werbung", mischte Vani sich ein. „Vermutlich", bestätigte Lisa, wobei sie ihren Sohn wieder auf den Boden stellte. Dieser übergab ihr die Post mit einer feierlich anmutenden Geste.

Wortlos folgte Lisa ihren Kindern die Treppe hinauf in ihre Wohnung. Den Weg kannte sie blind. Daher blätterte sie langsam durch die Post. GEZ… Die Abrechnung vom Bausparvertrag… etwas von der Versicherung… Werbung… eine Postkarte von Sabrina… ein Brief von Hannah und Bruno… Deutsche Stiftung Organtransplantation. „Mama!", forderte Vani ihre Mutter auf. „Willst du auf der Treppe Wurzeln schlagen? Ich muss mal Pipi." Lisa riss sich sofort aus ihrer Starre und wollte die letzten Stufen besonders schnell gehen, wobei sie – wie typisch für sie – ins Straucheln geriet.

„Vani, zieh doch erst die Schuhe aus", rief Lisa ihrer Tochter noch hinterher. Doch diese war schon im Bad verschwunden. „Jonas, komm, ich helfe dir beim Ausziehen." Bereitwillig ließ der Junge sich aus seinen kleinen Schuhen und seiner warmen Jacke helfen. „Darf ich mit den Autos spielen?", wollte er von seiner Mutter wissen. „Auf dem Teppich mit den Straßen drauf?" Seine Augen leuchteten begeistert. „Na klar", lächelte Lisa ihn an. „Aber du musst sie hinterher wieder in die Kiste räumen, ja?" – „Ja", nickte Jonas euphorisch. „Dann lauf", ermutigte Lisa ihn. Mehr musste der Junge nicht hören – er flitzte sofort ins Kinderzimmer.

Seufzend ließ Lisa sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. Deutsche Stiftung Organtransplantation – was die wohl von ihr wollten? Die hatten doch alle Organe von David bekommen! Die würden doch nicht zweieinhalb Jahre danach noch irgendwelche Forderungen haben?! Lisa drehte den Umschlag wieder und wieder in den Händen. Er war dick. Nicht prall, aber dicker als ein Brief, in dem sich nur ein Blatt befand. Lisas Finger fuhren über die Klebenaht. Du musst ihn öffnen, ermutigte sie sich selbst. Nur so erfährst du, was die von dir wollen.

Ein kurzes Anschreiben. Die Erklärung, dass ihr ein Empfänger von Davids Organen etwas mitteilen wollte. Der Verweis darauf, dass sie diesem Prozedere zugestimmt hatte. Im Schock. Sie hatte unter Schock gestanden, als sie dem allem zugestimmt hatte. Lisa betrachtete den Umschlag, der dem Brief der Stiftung beigelegt war. In feinsäuberlicher Handschrift stand „An die Familie des Spenders" darauf. Wollte sie das? Wollte sie wirklich erfahren, was passiert war, nachdem sie ihr Einverständnis zur Transplantation gegeben hatte? Es würde nur unnötig Wunden aufreißen. Oder welche heilen… Es half vielleicht über den Verlust hinwegzukommen, wenn sie wusste, dass jemand mit Davids Organen weiterleben durfte. Wieder fuhr Lisas Finger über eine Klebenaht. Diesmal über den des zweiten Briefes. Es ist völlig anonym, sprach Lisa sich gut zu. Sie würde den Brief lesen, aber nicht antworten. Ja, das war ein guter Plan.

_Liebe Spenderfamilie!_

_Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Ihnen überhaupt schreiben soll – schließlich darf ich nur wegen Ihres Verlustes weiterleben. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich diesen Schritt wirklich wagen soll. Das letzte, was ich möchte, ist, Ihnen unnötig wehzutun. Nach reichlicher Überlegung bin ich aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich, wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle, wissen wollen würde, wie es dem Empfänger der Lunge meines Angehörigen geht. Ich schreibe Ihnen einfach, was ich lesen wollen würde, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre:_

_Ich heiße Arlette. Nun, eigentlich heiße ich nicht Arlette, sondern Bettina, aber es gab da mal ein Missverständnis zwischen mir und meinem Mann, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben und seither nennt er mich Arlette. Ich bin gerade 30 geworden, lebe in Berlin, habe keine Geschwister, dafür aber gerade einen entzückenden kleinen Jungen adoptiert – gemeinsam mit meinem Mann natürlich. Eduardo, das ist mein Sohn, ist neun Monate alt. Wir konnten ihn aus Paraguay adoptieren. Es hat uns viele Nerven und Geduld gekostet, bis die Adoption bewilligt war, aber wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe, dann hat sich das alles gelohnt._

_Wie gesagt, ich habe die Lungen Ihres Angehörigen bekommen. Ich bin kein Kettenraucher oder habe meine Lungenkrankheit irgendwie anders selbst verschuldet. Ich hatte Mukoviszidose. An dem Abend, als die erlösende Nachricht kam, dass man ein Spenderorgan gefunden hätte, war mein Zustand bereits so schlimm, dass ich künstlich beatmet werden musste. Doch ich, feige wie ich bin, hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, mich extubieren zu lassen. Das wäre mein Ende gewesen, das wusste ich, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Selbst mein Mann konnte mir keine Kraft mehr geben und er hatte so viel davon. Mein Mann ist so ein Kämpfer, so viel stärker als ich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er ja noch gar nicht mein Mann. Da war er erstmal nur mein Lebensgefährte. Er hat schon irre Ideen! Ich war noch im Krankenhaus, als er einfach mit einem Standesbeamten in mein Zimmer marschiert kam. Wir hatten diese kleine, unglaublich liebevolle Zeremonie in diesem kalten, weißen Krankenzimmer… Ich war glücklich. Dafür brauchte ich kein langes Kleid mit Schleppe – ich hatte ja dieses Krankenhausnachthemd, Sie wissen schon, die, die hinten offen sind und diese sexy Kompressionsstrümpfe. Mein Mann trug seinen Lieblingsanzug. Der ist lila und darunter sein Lieblingshemd. Das ist schwarz mit bunten Stickereien drauf. Meine Schwiegermutter nennt es das Cowboy-Hemd._

_Mittlerweile führe ich ein fast normales Leben – fast normal, weil es eben eine Umstellung ist, plötzlich ein Kleinkind im Haus zu haben, weil alles aufregend und neu ist, weil ich immer noch viele Medikamente nehmen muss. Nichtsdestotrotz wäre das alles ohne Ihre mutige Entscheidung nicht möglich gewesen und dafür möchte ich Ihnen von ganzem Herzen Danke sagen!_

_Ihre Arlette Kowalski_

_P.S.: Ich habe Ihnen ein Foto von mir und meiner Familie beigelegt, damit Sie sich selbst ein Bild machen können, wie es mir heute geht._

Kowalski. Bereits bei dem Namen hatte es bei Lisa geklingelt. Wieder sah sie den Mann vor sich, den sie vor über vier Jahren beinahe geheiratet hatte. Das war sicher nur Zufall. Kowalski, das war ja direkt nach Meier, Müller, Schultze und Schmidt, der häufigste Nachname in Berlin, oder? Lisa zog das Foto hervor. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den kleinen Jungen im Vordergrund. Der würde sicher mal ein Latinlover werden, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein. Diese Arlette hielt ihn am Bauch fest, so dass er stehen konnte. Sein Blick war allerdings nicht in die Kamera gerichtet, sondern folgte seinem eigenen linken Zeigefinger. Diese Arlette machte einen sympathischen Eindruck. Sie lächelte glücklich und direkt in die Kamera hinein – es kam Lisa so vor, als würde Arlette sie ansehen. Sie trug einen Haarreifen, der ihr hellbraunes, langes Haar zurückhielt, dazu ein langes, kariertes Flatterkleid. Sie wirkte einfach nur glücklich. Lisa seufzte – solche Bilder gab es von ihr, David und Sylvana auch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die dritte Person, die das Foto zeigte. Rokko!, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Das war tatsächlich Rokko! Er wirkte genauso glücklich wie seine Frau. Beschützend hielt er seine Hand so, dass Eduardo dagegen fallen würde, wenn er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sein zweiter Arm verschwand irgendwo auf Arlettes Rücken. Lisa schluchzte laut auf. Das war… das konnte… von allen Organ-Empfängern war Davids Lunge ausgerechnet an Rokkos Frau gegangen?! Und diese Frau nahm jetzt auch noch Kontakt zu ihr auf?! Er hatte so kurz davor gestanden, sie zu verlieren und dann… Lisa zuckte zusammen – er hätte fast zum zweiten Mal die Frau verloren, die er liebte und ausgerechnet Davids rasanter Fahrstil hatte das verhindert? Nein, nicht sein Fahrstil – ihre Entscheidung. „Mama?", fragte eine Kinderstimme. „Denkst du gerade an Papa?" Sylvana Seidel ging auf ihre Mutter zu und legte ihre Kinderarme um sie. „Ja, irgendwie schon. Was gibt es denn, Kleines?", wollte Lisa sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend wissen. „Jonas und ich haben gespielt, aber jetzt haben wir Hunger. Können wir ein paar Kekse haben?" Lisa begann schwach zu lächeln. „Ja, könnt ihr, aber nicht zu viele, sonst habt ihr nachher keinen Hunger mehr für's Abendessen. Geh schon mal in die Küche. Ich komme gleich nach und gieße euch Milch ein." – „Wir wollen aber keine Milch", wiegelte Sylvana ab. „Aber Milch gehört nun einmal zu Keksen dazu", entschied Lisa. „Na gut", zuckte Sylvana mit den Schultern und wollte Lisas Arbeitszimmer schon wieder verlassen. Im Türrahmen angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Sei wegen Papa nicht immer so traurig. Er ist doch jetzt ein Stern. Wenn es nachher dunkel ist, dann sehen wir ihn wieder."


	2. Chapter 2

Ironie des Schicksals

„Rokko, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir noch machen soll", seufzte Nils. Er war Rokkos Mitbewohner aus Studienzeiten, hatte aber mittlerweile seine eigene Arztpraxis. „Ich meine, dich schon wieder krankzuschreiben… das bringt dir nichts. Du brauchst endlich eine Therapie. Ich werde dich zu einem Psychologen überweisen. Ich kann dir da einen Kollegen empfehlen, der…" – „Nein", fiel Rokko seinem Freund ins Wort. „Das will ich nicht. Der wird mir doch nur irgendwelche Anti-Depressiva verschreiben und das will ich nicht." – „Das kann ich ja verstehen", lenkte Nils ein. „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun. Die Hochzeit ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her und du bist immer noch ein Häufchen Elend." Rokko seufzte. „Ich weiß. Glaubst du, mir macht das Spaß, immer noch so vor mich hinzudümpeln? Ich wäre ja auch gerne wieder ich selbst. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal hier raus." – „Das ist eine gute Idee", bestätigte Nils. „Was hältst du von Urlaub? Sonne, Stand, Meer, Palmen…" – „Bäh, das geht gar nicht. Dann schon lieber Wald, Sturm, See zum Angeln…" – „Aber?", hakte Nils nach. „Aber das kann ich mir im Moment nicht leisten. Ich habe keinen Job, schon vergessen?" – „Dann such dir einen Job", forderte Nils ihn mit Nachdruck auf. „Ich bin ein Wrack. So kriege ich doch nicht mal den ‚Und Fritten dazu?-Job beim Fast-Food-Clown." – „Okay, okay. Erst Erholung, dann ein neuer Job", fasste Nils zusammen. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Wir beantragen eine Kur für dich. Irgendwie kriege ich die schon durch. Du erholst dich da gut und wenn du zurück bist, bist du wieder der alte Rokko. Der, mit dem ich mal in einer WG gelebt habe. Der, der ganze Nächte mit mir die lateinischen Bezeichnungen diverser Körperteile gelernt hat, okay?" – „Okay", lächelte Rokko schwach. Er hatte Zweifel, dass er je wieder dieser Rokko sein würde. „Gut, dann mach Platz für die wirklich kranken Patienten, ja? Ich warte immer noch darauf, meinen ersten Ebola-Fall zu haben." – „Ebola? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn dir das nie passieren würde?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „In der Tat, das wäre es", lachte Nils. „Aber es wäre eine Abwechslung zu Schnupfen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ironie des Schicksals

„Hey", rief Rokko von Weiten und rannte los. Er war durch den Park, der zum Kurhotel gehörte gelaufen und hatte gesehen, wie die Frau vor ihm hingefallen war. Hustend lag sie auf dem Boden und kam einfach nicht mehr hoch. „Hey", grüßte er atemlos, als er sie erreichte. „Sie tragen viel zu helle Kleidung, um sich hier auf dem Boden zu wälzen", feixte er. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen auf." Fürsorglich legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie auf die Füße. „Ist alles okay?" Die junge Frau konnte ihm nicht antworten, weil sie zu stark hustete. „Kommen Sie", forderte er sie auf und führte sie zu einer Bank. „Bleiben Sie hier sitzen und ich hole einen Pfleger, eine Schwester, irgendwen in weiß, okay?" Die junge Frau konnte nur mühsam nicken, als Rokko auch schon davon lief.


	4. Chapter 4

Ironie des Schicksals

„Hi! Ich wollte nur mal nach Ihnen sehen und Ihnen Ihr Zeug bringen. Ich wollte es nicht so einfach auf der Bank liegen lassen", erklärte Rokko, als er in Bettinas Krankenzimmer kam. „Das ist sehr nett", erwiderte diese schwach. „Geht es Ihnen denn jetzt wieder gut, Arlette?" – „Arlette? Wer ist das?", wollte die kranke Frau wissen. „Na Sie, oder?" – „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", lachte diese. „Naja, das Heft. Also dieses hier." Rokko hielt ein rotes Heft, in dem Bettina Gedanken und Notizen festhielt, hoch. „Auf der ersten Seite seht Arlette Sirot… da dachte ich…" – „Das ist die Autorin eines Kochbuches", lachte Bettina. „Ich koche wahnsinnig gerne und…" Ein erneuter Hustenanfall unterbrach Bettinas Erklärung. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Rokko besorgt wissen. „Ja, geht schon", röchelte Bettina. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch den Arzt rufen", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Nein, geht schon. Man gewöhnt sich irgendwann daran", versuchte Bettina zu röcheln. „Was ist denn der Grund für diesen Husten?", wollte Rokko wissen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich einen Stuhl genommen und an Bettinas Bett gezogen. „Mukoviszidose", seufzte die junge Frau. „Oh", erwiderte Rokko hilflos. „Und deshalb die Kur? Wie lange braucht das, um zu heilen?" – „Das heilt nicht", röchelte Bettina. „Daran stirbt man irgendwann." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Rokko schockiert. „Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Kuren ich nun schon hinter mir habe. Es ist immer mal schön, rauszukommen, aber es lindert allerhöchstens die Symptome."

„Herr Kowalski? Es wäre jetzt Zeit, Frau Hübner schlafen zu lassen. Sie können sie morgen wieder besuchen", wandte sich die freundliche Krankenschwester an Rokko, als sie in Bettinas Zimmer nach dem Rechten sah. Überrascht sah Rokko auf die Uhr. „Oh je, jetzt haben wir stundenlang gequatscht", stellte er fest. „Das hat Spaß gemacht", seufzte Bettina müde. „Aber jetzt solltest du schlafen. Ich kann morgen wiederkommen, ja?" – „Gerne."


	5. Chapter 5

Ironie des Schicksals

„Rokko, Bettina", begrüßte Nils seinen Freund und dessen Lebensgefährtin einige Monate später. Innerlich grinste er, dass sein Freund sie Arlette nannte, was weder eine Koseform von Bettina war, noch ihren Namen verkürzte oder vereinfachte. „Also, ich weiß, das ist hart für euch und für mich ist es das auch. Deshalb sollte man als Arzt nicht mit seinen Patienten befreundet sein. Also… es ist…" – „Was ist los, Nils?", wollte Bettina wissen. „Deine Testergebnisse sind… beängstigend. Du hast selbst gemerkt, dass du immer schlechter Luft kriegst und dass dir auch dieser Sauerstofftank…" Nils deutete auf das Gerät, dass Bettina immer bei sich hatte. „… nicht mehr so gut hilft wie am Anfang. Du weißt, dass du auf der Transplantationsliste ganz weit oben stehst, aber bis ein Organ für dich gefunden ist… Bettina, ich schätze, wir müssen intubieren." Rokko und Arlette warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. „Aber das ist doch nicht für lange, oder?", fragte sie flehend. „Bis das Organ da ist oder…" – „… ich sterbe, je nach dem, was zuerst eintritt", flüsterte Arlette verängstigt. „Ich will nicht sterben", flehte sie Nils an. „Ich… ich habe doch jetzt Rokko. Ist es denn nicht schon schlimm genug, dass diese beschissene Krankheit dafür sorgt, dass ich nie eigene Kinder haben werde?" Nils sah betreten zu Boden. „Bettina, ich weiß, dass das schwer zu akzeptieren ist. Mit einem Spenderorgan kann es ganz schnell gehen." – „Oder ewig dauern", wies Arlette ihn auf die zweite Option hin. „Wann müsste ich zum Intubieren?" – „Je schneller, desto besser", informierte Nils sie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ironie des Schicksals

„Nils, was machst du denn hier?", wollte Rokko von seinem Freund wissen, als er diesen eines Tages auf dem Krankenhausflur traf. „Ich habe deine Arlette besucht", entgegnete Nils. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?", fragte Rokko besorgt. „Ja… naja… es geht. Rokko, komm, setz dich mal", forderte Nils ihn auf und deutete auf eine Sitzgruppe. „Was ist denn? Muss ich mir doch Sorgen machen? Nils, sag was!" – „Es ist so… deine Freundin hat Mukoviszidose. Das ist eine ernstzunehmende und im Regelfall tödlich verlaufende Krankheit. Das weißt du." – „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ihr tut hier doch alles für sie, oder? Sie kriegt eine Transplantation und dann…" – „Rokko, Rokko", beschwichtigte Nils seinen Freund. „Bettina trägt den Tubus jetzt seit Wochen, seit fast vier Monaten. Rokko, das ist eine starke Belastung für sie. Auch wenn du immer bei ihr bist und sie unterstützt. Sie kann nicht mehr. Sie hat eine Verfügung unterschrieben." – „Eine Verfügung?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ja, eine Verfügung. Sie will extubiert werden." – „Aber dann… dann erstickt sie", schlussfolgerte Rokko den Tränen nahe. „Das weiß sie. Das habe ich ihr erklärt. Rokko, sie ist schwer krank. Sie will nicht weiterkämpfen." – „Aber sie muss", fiel Rokko seinem Freund ins Wort. „Sie kann doch jetzt nicht aufgeben. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis sie ein Organ kriegt und… Nils, was wird denn dann aus mir? Ich überstehe es nicht, Arlette zu verlieren. Nils, ihr müsst doch etwas tun können." Nils schluckte hart. „Die Medizin hat ihre Grenzen, Rokko. Sie will es so. Sie ist klar bei Verstand und das ist keine übereilte Entscheidung. Sie hat darüber nachgedacht und sich alle Optionen erläutern lassen…" – „Wann? Wann ziehen die ihr das Ding aus dem Hals?" – „Heute noch. Sie will noch ein paar Augenblicke mit dir und dann…" Rokko drehte sich beiseite, um sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. „Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer?", wollte er dann von Nils wissen. „Ja, ist sie. Wo auch sonst?" – „Ja, wo auch sonst?", fragte Rokko verbittert. „Bist du dabei, wenn… Ziehst du ihr den Tubus?" – „Ich bin kein Angestellter dieses Krankenhauses. Ich…" Nils zögerte. Als er Rokkos verzweifelnden Blick sah, riss er sich aber zusammen: „Ich werde fragen, ob ich dabei sein kann, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ironie des Schicksals

„David, meinst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn du jetzt noch nach Hause fährst?", wollte Max von seinem besten Freund wissen. „Die Party ist gerade erst vorbei. Wir sind alle euphorisch, weil die Modenschau so gut gelaufen ist, aber… es ist mitten in der Nacht." – „Max, das Baby kann jeden Tag zur Welt kommen und ich will einfach bei Lisa sein." – „Aber wenn es heute Nacht losgeht, kannst du immer noch nach Hause fahren. Wir sind doch nur in Leipzig. Das ist ein Katzensprung nach Berlin, zumindest gemessen daran, wie lange Wehen dauern können." – „Ja, eben weil es ein Katzensprung ist, will ich jetzt noch fahren. Mach du dir eine schöne Nacht im Hotel. Ich bin dann mal weg", lachte David ausgelassen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ironie des Schicksals

„Wer um Himmels Willen klingelt um diese Zeit?", schimpfte Lisa, nachdem sie sich aus dem Bett gewälzt hatte. „Oh, guten… Abend", begrüßte sie die beiden uniformierten Männer davor. Diese warfen sich Blicke zu. „Das auch noch", murmelte einer von beiden. „Sind Sie Elisabeth Seidel?" – „Ja, die bin ich. Was gibt es denn?" – „Wir…", begann einer der Polizisten. „Wir müssen es ihr sagen – Zustand hin oder her", raunte der andere ihm zu. „Wir sind hier, um Sie abzuholen." – „Ja, wohin denn?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ins Krankenhaus. Ihr Mann hatte einen schweren Verkehrsunfall und…" – „Oh nein, wie geht es ihm?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Frau Seidel, Sie dürfen sich jetzt nicht aufregen, aber… Ihr Mann ist… hirntot. Deshalb müssen Sie auch mit ins Krankenhaus kommen. Die Ärzte brauchen verschiedene Zustimmungen von Ihnen." – „Oh… okay", antwortete Lisa in Trance. „Sylvana. Ich muss Sylvana aufwecken. Ich finde doch jetzt niemanden, der so kurzfristig auf sie aufpasst und… ich muss mich umziehen. Ich kann nicht im Schlafanzug ins Krankenhaus und…" – „Pscht, beruhigen Sie sich. Wo ist das Kinderzimmer? Ich bin selbst Vater von zwei Kindern. Ich mache Ihre Tochter fertig und Sie sich und im Nullkommanichts sind wir im Krankenhaus, okay?", bot einer der Polizisten an.


	9. Chapter 9

Ironie des Schicksals

„Frau Seidel, ich weiß, dass das eine schwierige Situation für Sie ist, aber…", redete der Oberarzt auf Lisa ein. „… Ihr Mann hat keinen Organspendeausweis und er ist hirntot. Wir müssen jetzt wissen, was wir tun sollen." – „Was bedeutet das?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Das bedeutet, dass er aus seinem Koma nie wieder erwachen wird. Ihn halten nur noch unsere Maschinen am Leben." – „Und die Organspende?", hakte Lisa nach. „Die könnte einer anderen Person helfen. Sie können natürlich einschränken, welche Organe davon ausgenommen sind…" Lisa übermannten die Tränen. „Nein, nein", ergriff Friedrich das Wort. „Sie werden David nicht ausweiden." – „Frau Seidel, bitte. Sie sind die Ehefrau. Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung", wandte der Oberarzt sich sanft an Lisa. „Ich möchte ihn sehen", hauchte diese mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich möchte mich verabschieden. Laura, Friedrich, ihr bleibt doch bei Vani, oder?" – „Ja, natürlich", versicherte Laura, auf deren Schoß das kleine Mädchen schlief.

„David, was machst du denn?", wollte Lisa von ihrem Ehemann wissen. Sanft streichelte sie ihm durch die blutverklebten Haare. „Einfach so mitten in der Nacht die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlieren." Die Polizei hatte Lisa erklärt, dass David vermutlich viel zu schnell auf regennasser Straße unterwegs gewesen war. „Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht so einfach alleine lassen. Unser Baby kommt doch bald auf die Welt. Wer wickelt es nachts, wenn ich vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr kann? Das hast du doch bei Vani schon so gut gemacht. Bitte, David, wach wieder auf." Betreten sah der Arzt dabei zu, wie Lisa sich über den hirntoten und von dem Unfall schwer mitgenommenen Mann beugte und weinte. „Bitte, David, komm zu mir zurück." Der Oberarzt warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, nahm auch die Qualität der Organe ab. „Frau Seidel?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ironie des Schicksals

„Arlette, du wirst mir so fehlen", schluchzte Rokko. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du leidest. Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen durchhalten? Du kriegst bestimmt bald eine Spenderlunge." Arlette warf Rokko einen Blick zu. Schwach hob sie ihre Hand und streichelte über seine. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben? Wie du mein Kurschatten wurdest oder ich deiner? Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, ich könnte nie wieder lieben…" Rokko hielt inne, um seine Tränen wegzuwischen. „Und jetzt willst du einfach so gehen? Das schlimmste ist, dass ich dich verstehen kann. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich sehe dich an und sage mir: Ich kann sie verstehen, aber der Egoist in mir will, dass du bei mir bleibst." Nils warf dem Dienst habenden Arzt einen Blick zu. Dieser nickte. „Wir sind dann soweit", verkündete er. „Weißt du noch? Unser erster Kuss…" erinnerte Rokko seine Arlette. „… im Park. Nicht weit von der Stelle, wo ich dich gefunden habe, als du gestürzt warst." Arlette nickte schwach. „Wir wollten doch eine Weltreise machen, uns eine größere Wohnung suchen, Kinder ha… adoptieren." Der Arzt trat an Bettina heran und griff nach dem Tubus. „So, Frau Hübner, einmal tief einatmen und wenn ich ihn rausziehe, ausatmen, okay?" Arlette zwinkerte, um dem Arzt zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie wusste, was zu tun war. Rokko nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und führte sie an seinen Mund. „Mein tapferer Schatz", seufzte er. Eigentlich wollte Rokko noch etwas sagen, doch in dem Moment flog die Tür des Krankenzimmers auf. „Nicht!", japste eine Krankenschwester schweren Atems. Wie eine Wilde war sie von der anderen Station angerannt gekommen. „Es ist ein Spenderorgan gefunden worden. Gleich hier bei uns im Haus. Sie muss sofort für die OP vorbereitet werden." Rokko sprang auf und riss Arlettes Hand ein Stück mit sich. „Hast du das gehört, Schatz? Sie haben ein Organ für dich. Du wirst dich doch… operieren lassen?", versuchte er seinen Enthusiasmus zu bremsen. Er sah zu ihr herab und sah, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen perlten.


	11. Chapter 11

Ironie des Schicksals

„David hätte es auch so gewollt", verteidigte Lisa ihre Entscheidung vor Friedrich. „Meinst du, ja? Die zerfleddern seine Leiche." – „Das tun sie nicht! Sie entnehmen seine Organe und nähen den Körper dann wieder zu. Ich habe lediglich seine Augen nicht zur Transplantation freigegeben. Seine wunderschönen braunen Augen…", seufzte Lisa. „Sehr schön", meinte Friedrich verächtlich. „Ein Säufer kriegt seine Leber, ein Raucher seine Lunge." – „Friedrich!", mahnte Laura. „Ist doch so!", verteidigte dieser sich. „Sie hat seine Augen von der Transplantation ausgenommen", spöttelte er. „Dein Sohn ist tot", fasste Lisa sich ein Herz. „Er ist gerast und hat das mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Das ist ein unglaubliches Unglück für uns alle, aber wenn jemand… wenn es jemanden vor demselben Unglück bewahren kann, dann…" Lisa sah ihren Schwiegervater an und erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihre Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen. Sie ging auf Laura zu und nahm ihr die schlafende Sylvana ab. „Komm, mein Engel, wir gehen nach Hause." Suchend sah Lisa sich um. „Wo ist der Buggy?" – „An der Anmeldung", entgegnete Laura. „Lisa, sollen wir dich nicht nach Hause fahren oder noch besser: Mit zu uns in die Villa nehmen? Es sind doch nur noch ein paar Tage bis zur Entbindung und…" – „Nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa das Angebot mit Nachdruck ab. „Ich melde mich bei euch, wenn ich Hilfe brauche oder wenn ich genaueres weiß, was die Beerdigung betrifft."


	12. Chapter 12

Ironie des Schicksals

„Jonas, was machst du denn da für eine Sauerei?", lachte Lisa, als sie sah, wie ihr Sohn einen Keks in sein Milchglas tunkte. „Onkel Bruno macht das auch immer", verteidigte der Junge sich. „Und wenn Onkel Bruno von einer Brücke springt, dann springst du hinterher, oder was?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Halbbruder war aber auch ein Chaot. „Wann kommt er eigentlich wieder?", wollte Vani wissen. „Von seiner Hochzeitsreise?", sinnierte Lisa. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. In zwei oder drei Wochen. Da müssen wir mal eure Großeltern fragen, wenn wir mal wieder in Göberitz sind." Damit gab Vani sich zufrieden. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir am Wochenende mal wieder in den Zoo gehen? Da waren wir ewig nicht", schlug Lisa vor. „Oh fein", jubelte Jonas. „Okay, dann machen wir das. Was spielt ihr eigentlich? Wenn es etwas Spaßiges ist, würde ich gerne mitspielen", wechselte Lisa dann das Thema.


	13. Chapter 13

Ironie des Schicksals

_Liebe Bettina-Arlette!_

_Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Ihnen überhaupt antworten soll. Ich wollte ja nicht einmal Ihren Brief öffnen. Letztlich habe ich mich dazu entschieden, Ihnen zu schreiben – aus verschiedenen, persönlichen Gründen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich verspüre keineswegs das Bedürfnis, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, ich möchte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass es schön war, zu erfahren, dass meine Entscheidung richtig war._

_Ich selbst lebe wie Sie in Berlin (Auch wenn ich eigentlich aus dem Umland stamme. Naja, frei nach dem Motto: Mitten drin, statt nur außen dran, lebe ich mittlerweile in der Hauptstadt) und werde auch bald 30. Ich bin Mutter von zwei Kindern. Sylvana ist vier und Jonas zweieinhalb. Ja, ich war mit ihm schwanger, als mein Mann bei einem Unfall ums Leben kam. Drei Tage nach der Beerdigung kam er zur Welt. Winzigklein und ganz rosig war er. Ohne meine Kinder hätte ich wohl nicht weitermachen können. Anfangs war es schwer – so ganz alleine mit den Beiden. Meine Eltern waren mir eine große Stütze, genauso wie mein Bruder. Mit meinen Schwiegereltern habe ich nur noch ein unterkühltes Verhältnis. Mein Schwiegervater war gegen die Transplantation und ich glaube, er hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich mich entschieden habe, wie ich mich entschieden habe. Aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Ich sehe mir das Foto an, das Sie mir geschickt haben – es ist die Bestätigung dafür, dass meine Entscheidung richtig war. _

_Eduardo ist neun Monate, ja? Ein wunderschönes Alter. Sie werden dann langsam mobil, entdecken die Welt. Kinder bereichern so das Leben. Ihn aus einem fernen Land zu adoptieren ist ein mutiger Schritt. Ich wünsche Ihnen wirklich von Herzen, dass Sie eine schöne Kennenlernzeit mit ihm haben._

_Meine Kinder halten mich glücklicherweise davon ab, zu viel zu grübeln oder mein Unglück zu beklagen. Ihr Vater war meine große Liebe – für ihn habe ich einem anderen, wirklich lieben Mann sehr wehgetan. David und ich, wir haben uns sehr geliebt. Wir hätten alles füreinander getan. Er fehlt mir wahnsinnig. Und dann sehe ich meine Kinder an und sie sehen mit Davids Augen zurück. Ja, sie sehen ihm sehr ähnlich, was es nicht leichter macht. _

_Jetzt haben Sie sicher den Eindruck, dass sich mein ganzes Leben nur um meine Trauer und meine Kinder dreht. Nun ja, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Ich habe einen Job, in dem ich ziemlich erfolgreich bin, aber seit ich allein erziehend bin, arbeite ich nicht mehr ganz so viel. Meine Mäuse freuen sich über nichts mehr, als wenn sie Mittagskinder im Kindergarten sind und wir nachmittags etwas Schönes unternehmen. Das werden Sie ganz sicher auch noch erleben, wenn Ihr Eduardo erst einmal groß ist. Genauso wie altkluge Sylvana-Sprüche wie „Ich bin schon vier, ich habe schon alles erlebt." Ich wünsche Ihnen auf alle Fälle nur das Beste für die Zukunft. Grüßen Sie Ihre Familie von mir._

_E.S. (Sie werden verzeihen, dass ich nicht mit Namen unterschreibe, aber ich möchte meine Anonymität gerne wahren. Für mehr bin ich einfach nicht stark genug.)_

_P.S.: Ich lege Ihnen ein Bild von meinem ganzen Stolz bei – meinen Kindern. Wenn Sie sich Jonas 30 Jahre älter vorstellen, dann wissen Sie wie der Spender Ihrer Lunge aussah. Eine Bitte hätte ich zum Schluss doch noch – auch wenn ich Ihnen meinen Namen vorenthalten habe, wäre ich Ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie mich von Zeit zu Zeit wissen lassen würden, wie es Ihnen und Ihrer kleinen Familie geht._


	14. Chapter 14

Ironie des Schicksals

„Wer will den Brief in den Postkasten werfen?", wollte Lisa auf dem Weg in den Zoo von ihren Kindern wissen. „Ich!", brüllte Jonas. „Oder willst du, Vani?", fragte er seine Schwester in der traurigen Erwartung, dass sie jetzt „ja" sagen würde. „Nee, mach mal, Zwerg." Lisa überreichte Jonas den Brief und hielt dann den Schlitz des Kastens auf. „So, dann mach dich mal richtig lang und wirf ihn rein." Dezent versuchte sie ihm, zu helfen, denn er war ein wenig zu klein, um den Brief wirklich in den Schlitz zu stecken. „Gute Reise", freute Jonas sich dann. „Und jetzt: In den Zoo", strahlte er seine Mutter an. „Genau, in den Zoo."


	15. Chapter 15

Ironie des Schicksals

„Arlette? Post für dich", verkündete Rokko, als er ins Kinderzimmer kam. „Von der Deutschen Stiftung Organtransplantation." – „Oh", entfuhr es Arlette überrascht. „Vielleicht ist das die Antwort auf meinen Brief." – „Du hast der Familie des Spenders wirklich geschrieben?", fragte Rokko. Dabei sah er seine Frau liebevoll an. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich wollte einfach Danke sagen." – „Ich schätze, das müsste ich auch", seufzte Rokko. „Das war schon haarscharf damals." – „Das war es." Ohne aufzusehen riss Arlette den Briefumschlag auf. „Oh, sieh mal. Die beiden sind ja süß", entfuhr es ihr verzückt. „Sind das die Kinder des Spenders?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Das sind sie. Sylvana und Jonas. Vier und zwei Jahre alt." Arlette nahm in dem Schaukelstuhl, der am Fenster des Kinderzimmers stand, Platz und las Lisas Brief. „So eine traurige Geschichte", seufzte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", gestand sie Rokko, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn innig küsste. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe. Ist der Kleine dann ausgehfein? Wir wollten doch ein bisschen an die frische Luft." – „Ja, ist er. Komm, Eduardo, es geht spazieren", kündigte Arlette ihrem Adoptivsohn an. Dann hob sie ihn aus seinem Gitterbettchen. „Der Papa nimmt dich schon mal…", entschied sie und drückte Rokko das Kind in den Arm. „… und setzt dich in den Kinderwagen. Mama muss noch mal für kleine Transplantat-Empfängerinnen", grinste Arlette dann. „Wir sehen uns im Hausflur." 

1


End file.
